The Midnight Phonecall
by SinandSelfDestructi0n
Summary: Death the Kid has called Crona to his mansion a little after midnight, with only "Urgent" as his reason. What could possibly be so important that Crona must see him so late at night? Rated M, just to be safe. Also, as kindly pointed out, Crona has been confirmed as a girl, however I can't seem to picture Crona as a girl. Apologies for any inconvenience this may cause readers.
1. The Urgent Call

Crona was unsure about this, but then again, Crona was unsure of almost everything. Could Kid really be serious? Walking along the streets of Death City, with the moonlight guiding the way, a faint howl of the wind wrapped itself around Crona's delicate fragile body like a blanket, sending a small chill up his body. It didn't phase him, the cold, he was used to it now. After years of Medusa's abuse and everything that had happened in the past year, the cold winds were the least of his worries. He reached the home of Death the Kid, and stopped just outside the front door. Hesitation set in and fear for what was to come next. Why had Kid called? What is so important that he had to make his way to see him so late in the night? Crona's arm raised up and heavily rested on the wooden door, however he was still unsure about this. Just as he was gathering his courage, the door suddenly opened. Kid was now facing Crona, with the same expression he always wore - completely emotionless. This was Kid's trademark expression.

_"Please, come on in. I've been expecting you Crona."_ Kid said.  
_"Oh um... Okay..."_ replied Crona with a trembling small voice.  
Kid's house reflected his personality exactly - perfectly symmetrical. Everything, even the width of the hallway was symmetrical. Of course, Kid would have a nosebleed if the symmetry or exactness was off - even a little.  
_"What are you doing, idiot, why are we here in the middle of the night!?"_ Ragnarok demanded as he poked at Crona's tiny body.  
_"Stop it Ragnarok, you're hurting me! Get off of me!"_ exclaimed Crona in a whining voice.  
_"Through here, have a seat."_ Kid's voice echoed into the hallway from the living room.  
Ragnarok knew his place, he'd become quite good since Maka defeated the Kishin, he actually began to see that Crona was a person and not some play toy for him to beat around all the time. Crona felt the heavy dark weapon slinking back into his bloodstream without saying a word to him, but that was now a familiar sensation, one which he had grown to enjoy. Crona's anxiety started to rise within him as he clutched his upper arm, seeking comfort of some form from this fear. Kid was sitting on the sofa in a straight perfect manner.  
_"Please, sit next to me, Crona."_ Kid said, patting the sofa next to him while looking directly into Crona's eyes.  
He never understands why, but when Kid looks at him like that he gets a strange feeling of unease, yet comfort at the same time within his soul. He feels safe in Kid's presence, yet at the same time terrified. Crona sits next to Kid and looks down to the floor, clutching the fabric of his clothes. Kid is looking at him, he feels his eyes running all over him.  
_"Crona, I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I have something I need to tell you and it simply couldn't wait any longer."_ The words were a whisper and it struck fear into his body. Crona remained silent with his eyes fixated on the ground.  
_"Please, look at me Crona. This is important."  
_ Crona lifted his head and looked at Kid with a trembling expression. The room was deafeningly silent. The faint sounds of the flames from the candles perfectly set up to match in perfect symmetry could be heard from the other side of the room.  
_"It's funny, now that you're here, I don't quite know what to say anymore."_ Kid said in a small voice, smiling in to himself.

Crona liked it when Kid smiled. He never smiled so it was like seeing a rare flower in bloom. The way his hair hung so perfectly in front of his golden eyes made Crona's soul shiver, Kid was beautifully constructed. His slender frame and well-fitted suit; his perfectly trimmed hair; his hypnotising golden eyes. Every little detail about Kid made Crona feel strange but he liked the strangeness. In fact, he didn't ever want the feeling to go away. Kid ran his fingers through his hair and let a breath escape his lips. "Kid is so beautiful," Crona thought to himself, "I'm nothing compared to him. I don't think I know how to deal with this situation." Kid was searching for the words to say, but the stress on his face proved that these words were difficult to obtain, which was strange for Crona. Kid always knew what to say no matter what the situation. Kid began to laugh to himself, which made Crona jump a little. _"Why is he laughing, is something funny? Have I done something stupid?"_ Crona worried.  
_"You know, I've planned this for weeks now; what I was going to say to you, and how I was going to say it, but there's something about you Crona, something that just makes my head all jumbled."_  
_"W-what do you mean?"_ Crona asked in a frightened sad voice. Kid simply laughed more.  
_"Please, don't be so afraid of me, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm simply just trying to steady my nerves."_ Crona relaxed a little and gave a weak smile. Kid stopped laughing and the same perplexed and intimidating look returned to his face. Crona's nerves were jumping constantly. He didn't know how to deal with a situation like this. Suddenly Kid turned his head and looked into Crona's eyes, and Crona returned the gaze as best he could. Kid placed his hand gently upon Crona's shoulder and never broke the eye contact, not even for a second.

_"Crona I-"_ Kid trailed off and instead of talking, he inched closer to Crona.


	2. The Pleasant Surprise

Everything was happening so quickly, Crona didn't know how to deal with it. Was Kid actually doing what he thought he was doing? His face was drawing nearer to his own, and Crona was frozen in shock and fear.  
_"Could this be happening?"_ Crona thought to himself, panicking. Kid's lips softly grazed against his own and Crona's heart exploded inside his chest. His lips were soft and smooth as they caressed his own, and his touch as he raised his hands to his face sent electricity coursing across his skin. Kid pulled away quickly and looked down immediately, hiding his face.  
_"I- I'm sorry Crona.."_ Kid said in a shaky voice.  
Crona remained silent and in complete shock. A single tear escaped his eye but it wasn't one of sadness, not this time. Kid looked back to Crona and noticed the tear.

_"Crona? Crona! Are you okay? Please, answer me!"_Kid exclaimed in a frightened manner. _"Please, talk to me... What have I done?"_

His voice was weaker and trembling, just like his once perfectly composed body was now shaking. Crona sat frozen where he was, staring into the distance, he was someplace else completely. It didn't take long for him to return to reality as Kid was shouting and shaking his fragile body. Without hesitation nor thought, Crona immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and brought his lips crashing into Kid's. The electricity was surging throughout his entire being, even his soul was electric. Kid didn't respond instantly, he was too shocked. Crona didn't care, he didn't part for a second. He wanted this for so long he wasn't going to end it. Kid soon responded to Crona's sudden outburst. Crona felt Kid as he started to wrap his arms around his body, pulling him closer. Crona reacted by maneuvering his hands around Kid's neck and towards his face, caressing his smooth cheeks. Time stood still and all that mattered was Kid. The feeling of Kid's smooth lips as he moved in sync with his own; the way his body felt as he moved against his chest. The moment lasted forever. He felt Kid smile as Crona slid his tongue across his lips. Kid parted them, and Crona tentatively touched his tongue to Kid's. Kid responded more enthusiastically, brushing his tongue along the shyer boy's, making him gasp. Crona had never kissed anyone before, but this was something he could definitely get used to. The sensation was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He wanted more. Kid softly bit on Crona's lower lip and it was the strangest feeling, but for some reason Crona loved it so much that he returned the soft bite to Kid. Kid tightened his grip around Crona almost immediately, Crona did the same. The whole moment was magical, Crona never wanted it to end. Kid loosened his hold from Crona's body and slowly pulled away from him, but it was clear that he, too, didn't want this to end. When Crona opened his eyes, Kid was already looking into him, his golden eyes even more radiant than before. He was awestruck - was it possible for Kid to be more perfect? Kid smiled, but it was different from those he had ever seen. It was genuine, and it was so beautiful Crona let a small gasp escape. Kid touched Crona's cheek with his hand delicately.

_"I love you, Crona."_

Crona had never felt so happy before. He began to cry, but for once, it was because he was so happy thanks to Kid. Kid pulled him into his embrace and ran his fingers softly through his pink hair, as he silently cried into his chest.  
_"Shh, it's okay Crona. I'm here."_ Kid soothed. Kid lay Crona down on the sofa with him, Crona still sobbing into his chest, laying like this until eventually, they both drifted into a peaceful slumber together.


	3. The Insatiable Hunger

Crona awoke the next morning, more peaceful than he could ever remember being. He realised he was lying on someone. Before he could realise who it was, they had sat up.  
It was Kid.  
They stared at each other for a few moments as the memories of the night before came flooding back. A hint of guilt washed over Kid's face as he looked down to his hands.  
_"Crona, I wanted to apologise for last night. I know it was wrong for me to do that and I more than likely made you unco-"_ Kid was interrupted by Crona's sudden commanding voice.

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

Kid blinked at Crona's display of confidence, but conceded. Their lips met again, but the kiss wasn't as tentative this time. It was filled with passion, and hunger. Crona moved in sync with Kid as their bodies danced to the melody of their souls, with the fire of their passion ablaze, it didn't take long for Crona to completely lose himself in Kid's embrace. Kid nipped at Crona's lower lip, asking for him to deepen the kiss. Crona allowed his lower jaw to drop slightly, giving Kid access to explore his mouth. Already Crona loved the feeling of Kid's lips grazing his, and the thought of anything more - Crona couldn't dare to imagine what would happen, yet doubt lingered on his mind like a disease; does Kid see him they way he sees Kid?

The thought was slowly being washed away from his mind as Kid's touch sent shivers coursing through Crona's fraile small body, igniting shockwaves with each caress of his smooth fingers against his skin. Crona's slender body moulded to Kid's as his hands made their journey up his well sculpted frame and into his messy yet perfectly symmetrical hair, gripping onto the ends and without thinking, Crona gingerly pulled on Kid's hair, releasing the suppressed moan that was building up within Kid's increasingly shaking body. Kid wanted Crona, he wanted him now. The way he was touching him drove him crazy, his pulse was hammering through his veins so hard he heard it over his own rasping heavy breaths. Each movement of the kiss sent fire rippling through his body - he was struggling to control himself.  
Fiercely yet softly, he bit down on Crona's tender lower lip which caused an involuntary moan to escape Crona's throat. Crona craned his head back in pleasure and Kid took the opportunity to heat things up. Quickly, he set his lips on Crona's slender neck and nipped away with such delicacy Crona was beginning to lose control of himself. His fingers arched into tallons as he clawed at the suit-covered back that belonged to Kid and bit down on his own lip to supress his moans. Kid glanced up to look at Crona and was awestruck by how beautiful he looked in this situation - with his neck fully vulnerable to his soft kisses and his eyes closed because the pleasure - Kid was reduced to staring in wonder and admiration. Noticing the sudden lack of intimacy, Crona came back to his senses and looked towards Kid, and was left breathless when he seen his golden honey eyes looking at him like that. In that moment, time stood still.

How long had it been since they locked eyes on each other? Seconds; hours?Neither one cared, they never wanted this to end, not ever. Kid found beauty in Crona's pain-filled eyes, beauty he had never seen before now. Crona found beauty in Kid's golden eyes, too. He sees the vulnerability in Kid, something which no one has ever known about - not even Lord Death himself. A single tear crawled from Kid's left eye, and immediately Crona was crashing back into reality. What's going on, why is he crying? Crona's thoughts became frantic and Kid read his expression and smiled in such a way Crona's soul calmed like the waters after a raging storm. Kid's hand cupped Crona's cheek as Crona wiped the single tear from Kid's eye.

_"Come on, we'll be late for class, it's almost eight, and you know I can't accept any other time than eight because of it's perfect symmetry."_ Kid joked, teasing a smile out of Crona. A small laugh came from Crona as they both looked at each other one more time, Kid pulled Crona towards him and tenderly placed his lips on Crona's one last time.

_"Let's go,"_ Kid smiled, _"Or we will be Professor Stein's new dissection project."_


	4. The Troubling Situation

Crona took his normal seat next to Maka - his best friend. Bringing out his notepad, Maka noticed his new found smile he wore.  
_"Hey, you. What's got you in such a good mood?"_ she asked, giggling.  
_"Oh, um.. n-nothing. It's just a good day I suppose.."_ replied Crona hiding a small smile, trying not to give away his little secret.  
_"Okay. Well, I'm glad you're happier today Crona, It makes me happy when you smile."_ Crona smiled back to Maka like he always does when she tells him that, and it's not even faked.

Kid was sitting with Liz and Patti - his twin pistol weapons. Patti was drawing a giraffe again with her bright yellow crayon, making Crona smile and shake his head. _"Patti really loves giraffes doesn't she?"_ Crona laughed internally, meanwhile on Kid's right-hand side, Liz was painting her nails. Crona noticed Kid's shining golden eyes looking at him and he immediately turned away to blush. A smile spread across Kid's face as he focused back to whatever poor creature Stein was about to dissect in this lesson - probably another endangered species. Something was off when Crona turned his attention to where Stein should have been standing - he wasn't there.

**_Something was wrong. Professor Stein is never late._**

Five minutes passed and Stein walked into the lecture theater with a perplexed look on his face which made Crona's nerves jump. He stood in the middle of the room facing the crowd of the silent students, and sighed deeply, turning the screw in the left side of his head - after a year Crona still didn't know how to deal with this guy.  
"Listen up everyone, I have something to say, something which concerns each and every one of you." Stein's voice was booming through the room, yet there was a hint of fear within that voice, something which is highly unusual for Professor Stein. Murmured whispers spread across the students like a plague and almost as quickly as they started, the whispers died down, leaving only the silent sounds of Crona's fearful hammering heartbeat.  
_"Now I know that you have all been pushed to your limits after what happened with the Kishin and Arachnophobia, but I'm afraid each of your individual skills are required once more."_ Stein looked up to the crowd who was now completely focused on him as he stood in his white lab coat with his trademark stitching weaving across the fabric. Crona flinched when Maka placed her hand on Crona's shoulder, and he turned to meet her caution concerned gaze. He saw that she too was scared, but at the same time he sensed her bravery shining through all of that - Maka really was the strongest person he had ever met. A faint smile spread on her lips.

_"Don't worry, it'll be okay. How bad can it be, right?"_ He heard Maka's voice echo through his mind as she gave him her reassuring smile. Crona's nerves were still on edge, but with Maka with him, he could get through anything. Suddenly remembering the night before, Crona looked towards Kid, who was watching Professor Stein with half of his attention, and the other half was focused on Crona. Kid looked to Crona with a slightly worried look, but this dissipated as he shot a wicked devilish smile to Crona, making Crona blush and his insides melt. Stein tightened the screw again. "Why does he keep doing that, what is the purpose? What's with this guy?" Crona thought as his attention returned to the heavily standing Stein in the centre of the room.

_"The reason I am speaking to you right now like this isn't because I am your professor today. No, the reason is quite different. You see, here at the DWMA, there is a situation and it is of grave importance that you all must be made aware of now."_ Even with a situation, Stein always remained cool and collected, and it was this trait which Crona admired most, he hoped to be just like Stein in that prospect one day. However, now was not the time to be admiring the professor, something was wrong - he could feel it in his body as Stein hung his head down, hiding his eyes.

_"Lord Death is missing."_


	5. The Struggling Denial

Deafening silence fell across the room. Reality seemed to rupture as Stein stood hanging his head heavily, causing his silver hair to fall into his eyes. The silence was painful.  
_"What do you mean missing?"_ Kid demanded, throwing himself upwards out of his seat. _"You know as well as everyone else does that my father can't leave this city."_  
Crona tore his gaze from Kid and back to Stein and noticed something he never thought he would ever see: Stein was wearing the look of utter defeat.  
_"I know that, Kid, however your father is nowhere to be found. I knew something was wrong early this morning so I rushed to the academy only to find that what I thought was impossible, had actually happened. I'm sorry, Kid. I don't know what else to tell you."_

Crona turned to Kid again, only to see the boy struggling to comprehend such an idea. His hands formed fists as he slammed them onto the desk in front of him. Kid knew from Stein's body language that he was deathly serious and what he was saying had to be the truth, yet it didn't mean he had to accept what he was saying.  
_"This can't be. It's impossible."_ Crona heard Kid's whispers as he was fighting the urge to beat Stein into the ground. His honey eyes desperately searching for answers that he couldn't find and Crona, without thinking, stood up and embraced Kid in his arms. Kid didn't object, he tensed his body and Crona felt the boy's body violently shake with anger, and then relax into sobs. The entire room's eyes were on them as Crona soothed the trembling Kid in his thin arms.  
_"It's going to be okay."_

Crona straightened Kid up and looked into his tear-stained eyes. Without saying anything, Kid nodded and Crona led him out the room whispering soothing words to him in an attempt to calm him down. Crona was terrified, he'd never seen Kid this angry or upset. However, the terror escalated as Stein's words echoed through his mind.

**Lord Death is missing.**

_"How could dad be missing, it doesn't make any sense, Crona. He can't leave the city, he just can't it's impossible, his soul!"_ Kid whimpered in his arms,sobbing heavily into his clothes hanging loosely from his frail thin body. Crona didn't say anything - one part of him felt that words weren't required in this situation, and the other part of him didn't even have the words to say in this situation. Stroking his silky black hair holding the boy close to him he felt Kid's hand travel up his chest and around his neck. His touch sent shivers across Crona's body, electrifying each and every inch of him. He loved it when Kid touched him so softly like that, yet he doesn't quite understand why. Too busy focusing on the touch Crona didn't realize that Kid was tightening his grip around the back of his neck and on the tips of his pink hair. Oh dear. Crona quickly tried to regain his self control, but this was becoming increasingly more difficult as Kid began caressing his body with his other hand sending Crona's body into overdrive. _Did he know what he was doing to him or is this simply accidental?_ Biting down on his lip, Crona suppressed his need to touch Kid the way he was touching him. His body was on fire, he was filled with fire and the strangest of images that he had never experienced in his life. Without thinking, Crona's grip slightly tightened on Kid's dark hair and Kid pulled himself from Crona, looking at him.  
_"Crona, are you alright, is something wrong?" _Kid looked worried as he searched Crona's face for answers. Looking down in shame, Crona bit at his bottom lip and attempted to apologize. Upon realizing what had happened, Kid looked down slightly and shot him a smile that drove Crona's body to insanity, and stifled a devilish chuckle.

_"Oh, I see."_


	6. The Longing Need

Crona looked back up to Kid who was now looking at him with a slight taste of hunger in his eyes as that same devilish smile returned to his face as he inched closer. A hint of excitement flashed through Crona's body as he felt the urge to grab those firm muscular shoulders and crash his lips into Kid's one more time. Barely able to contain himself, Crona clutched onto the clothes he was wearing tightly until his knuckles were white as Kid's lips inched closer and closer to his own. _Oh Death, please just kiss me already I can't deal with this situation._His thoughts were wild as images of Kid's body raced through his mind, his breathing hitched and a faint gulp was heard, much to Crona's own surprise. Kid's lips grazed his own, but not like before. Kid was teasing him, lightly touching his lips to his own. He knew exactly what he was doing to Crona, and he was enjoying every moment of his power, and he would take every opportunity to use it to his own advantage.

Biting down on his lip, Crona let a soft slight growl of wanting, digging his nails into his thin slender thigh which caused a slight pain to shoot through his leg. _I need to control myself, how is he doing this so easily? _Kid's fingers found their way into Crona's soft pink hair and entwined with it, giving a gentle pull as Kid continued to use his dominance to his liking. His fingers slid across Crona's shoulders, then his arms, then his waist and finally his hands found his hips. Caressing his thighs, Kid bit down on his own lip, and looked Crona straight in the eye. That was it, Crona couldn't handle anymore of Kid's teasing. Crona's fingers found Kid's hair as he fisted his hands and to Kid's surprise, dragged him into a harsh hungry kiss. Kid, eyes wide in shock, couldn't respond, it was as if Crona stole away his confidence along with his breath. _Where did that come from? _Kid was baffled but in no way was he rejecting Crona's actions, he loved it when he took control. Crona forced Kid onto his back on the bed, lips never parting as he pressured his shoulders into the soft luxurious bed that lay under Kid's built firm physique. His legs sat at either side of Kid's waist as he placed himself directly on top of Kid. _It's your turn this time._ Kid had never seen such a look on Crona's face – he knew exactly what he wanted and by Death he was going to make sure he got it.

Crona was no longer in control of his actions, only his hunger for Kid fueled him onwards, he wasn't even thinking. With his hands firmly pressing Kid into the bed, Crona seized his chance and fiercely kissed Kid's smooth lips with such animalistic fashion it caused a gasp to escape from Kid's mouth. Kid's need for air provided Crona with the chance to heat things up as he made his way to Kid's neck, softly suckling and nipping away at his pale untouched skin, occasionally nipping harder, causing a delicious moan that was music to Crona's ears to break from Kid's throat. Crona passionately ran his long slender fingers down Kid's body, tracing each groove of his suit in attempt to feel the body enclosed within. Sensing this, Kid quickly regained his control and ripped off his suit coat and shirt, leaving only his pure exposed skin screaming for Crona to touch and caress it. Hesitation set in as Crona's ability to think returned to him, his eyes widened in embarrassment and horror when he realized that he was sitting on top of an exposed Kid. _O-oh m-my w-what's going on here? W-why am I- _Kid broke Crona's train of thought by tracing his fingers up Crona's thigh, causing that all-too-familiar-yet-strange sensation to tear through his body, as his hairs stood on end at Kid's touch. Kid seductively bit his lower lip, attempting to tease Crona once more, still tracing his fingers higher up his thighs. A shiver slid up Crona's spine as the rush of his uncontrollable reactions raced through his shaky body. Without warning, Kid thrust his pelvis upwards, shocking Crona in such a way that a slight moan rushed from his mouth, causing Kid to drag Crona to his level and kiss him hard, nipping and sucking on Crona's lower lip. He didn't quite understand why, but the fact that Kid was exposed underneath him didn't seem to matter anymore, all that mattered was Kid's lips and Crona's need to be closer to him somehow.

_I want you, Kid. I want you now._


	7. The New Reality

Kid's hips were moving rhythmically as if dancing to a melody only he could hear. Each thrust caused an explosion within Crona's soul, he was one with Kid in these moments and he never wanted it to end. Each upward movement earned a deep throaty moan from Kid which drove Crona to the brink of insanity with each sound that escaped that boy's mouth. Crona wanted Kid more than he wanted anything before, this was a whole new level of wanting. He _craved_ Kid, he needed to be closer to him. He felt Kid's excitement growing under him and he didn't understand why he was enjoying this feeling. Kid's eyes were closed and his head resting back on the bed under him, moaning through his almost visible teeth protruding from his lips. Kid was enjoying this and it was obvious he wanted Crona more than anything. Crona smirked to himself devilishly as he moved his lips close to the boy's ear and moaned so teasingly and so seductively that Kid's eyes flew wide open as a gasp rushed from his body. Without hesitation Kid bolted upright, throwing the once dominant Crona to the bed harshly and expertly climbed over his thin body. Kid's movements were like lightning; quick and electrifying.

Like a predator examining its prey, Kid's honey glazed eyes examined him before he forced his hips deeply into Crona's causing friction to ignite within him. A moan sounded from both boys in unison as they moved in perfect synchronization. Kid's hands fumbled to Crona's robe, maneuvering him to gain access to the zip found at the back of his neck. Kid's soft hot breath was felt on Crona's neck as he clung to Kid, digging his nails into the smooth demi-god's shoulders and waist. Crona felt Kid's teeth sink into his neck and before he could do a thing he felt a trickle of blood creep down his neck as his robe was violently ripped from his body. The feeling of his skin against Kid's ignited in vicious flames as Kid's hands greedily claimed Crona's body for their own. Crona's hands had a mind of their own, reaching towards the hips of the boy above him and unbuckling his belt, showing the black boxers which contained the manhood that was Kid. Kicking off his trousers, Kid placed his legs at either side of Crona's waist and dove in for another deep, passionate kiss. The feeling was surprising. Kid was constricted with his trousers, but now Crona felt his manhood in its entirety and its glory, and it was moving against his own. Crona's manhood seemed to respond eagerly and upon noticing this Kid's lips trailed down his neck and chest, pinching his skin, causing his body to explode in every possible way it could. Kid teasingly hooked his fingers on the tips of his boxers and gently pulled them down, still carefully trailing kissed down his stomach. Kid was killing him with seduction, he couldn't handle this situation at all. Crona's mouth dropped open in pleasure as he felt Kid's tongue trace around his manhood, keeping him on the edge of pure ecstasy.

_"K-kid... Kid- I-I" _Crona's voice hitched as he gasped for air. What he was feeling now was entirely different from before, Kid's tongue was now running circles around the head, teasing him before his lips wrapped around his manhood and he started to move his head in sync with Crona's hip movements. Fire exploded through his body like a rampaging river as he screamed out Kid's name in complete and pure bliss. His hands found Kid's ebony hair and gripped tightly so that Kid even began to moan. This caused Crona to spiral into a new reality, one where everything was entirely different. There was no pain, no fear, only the feeling of pure harmony.  
_"Kid- Kid!" _Crona began to scream louder and louder as the boy moved faster and faster, working the fragile boy's body into a complete frenzy. _"Kid – I'm – I-I'm g-going – I c-can't!" _Crona couldn't withstand any more of Kid's pleasure, he lost control as his body became rigid and began jerking. Kid could feel Crona pulsing as the warm sticky substance was filling his mouth. Swallowing what he could, Kid placed a delicate kiss on the head of Crona's manhood. Looking back to Crona, Kid noticed his eyes were wide as he was panting and fighting for his breath to return to his now limp body.  
_"How was that?" _Kid smiled at him devilishly once more and Crona's inability to form anything other than complete nonsense spoke a thousand words.

_"That's only a taster of what I can make you feel."_


End file.
